The RockettoDan Destiny
by Quilava82
Summary: When Team Rocket disbands, what will happen between our favorite villians, Jessie, James, and Meowth? Will they stay together or will they break apart?  Rocketshipping.


The Rocketto-Dan Destiny

Disclamer: I own nothing and it sucks straws!

Chapter one: The Disbanding Blues…

"Jessie, what do you want to do now?" James questioned his best friend. He never thought they'd see the day were they were in this predicament.

"I don't know…" She was at a loss for words. They had been cut off just like the rest, Team Rocket was no more. Of course someday they figured they would get fired for failing or the show would end up just like the video game did, the hero beating the bad guys, the bad guy surrender, and then the rest is history, no one hears of them again.

"Hey guys, maybe we should get a hotel, its getin' kinda late." Meowth was tired and hungry, well they all were. They were always poor using most of their small pay check for mechas, nets, rubber, first aid kits, and most the of the time the male end would let Jessie blow it on her own personal needs (which ranged from getting her hair done to make up) after constant kicks, hits and yelling.

He was right. It was getting late. They were close to town so they decided to go a little further to Vermilion City. It didn't take them too long since they were walking on route 12. When they reached the port city, they grabbed a cheap hotel for the night. The room was small with one bed, a chair in the corner, a bathroom, and a little T.V. on a stand.

"Hey Jessie, what time is it?" James said as he was walking toward the bathroom. He knew it had to late.

"It's like 11:48 James. Why?" She was exhausted from lack of sleep. They had stayed up late trying to think of a plan to capture Pikachu again. They had no idea that Team Rocket was going to disband the next day.

"I was going to take a shower unless you want to go first."

"No. You go. I want enjoy a bed for once."

"Are you sure?"

"Fine! Whatever! I'll go!" She got up in a steam of rage and stole the towel from his shoulder and she stormed into their bathroom and locked the door.

"Wrong thing to say I guess…"

The lavender haired man was not in the best mood. He was rather sad and depressed. They now had no job so no money. And what were they going to do next anyway? He looked at the sleeping cat Pokémon on the chair. He could take Jessie out to dinner. But then that cost money and its midnight so everything is closed, not to mention how awkward that's going to be asking his best friend on a date when they are just friends.

What he really wanted to do was start anew. Now there was nothing holding him back so why not? He could ask his parents for a job so he could buy a house for them. But he couldn't. But that would mean marring Jezebel and that was never going to happen. That's the reason her ran away from home was because his parents forced marriage upon him. And after all these years they still want him wed. They were desperate. Wait if they were that desperate then he could marry anyone even the girl of his dreams if he wanted to. And he did but she most likely would never agree. She isn't the type to show her true emotions and doesn't allow herself to fall for someone easily. She would never like him anyway and even if she did, it wasn't going to be easy to get that out of her mouth.

James sighed heavily laid on his back on the old worn out bed. At the same time Jessie stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around herself. They didn't say a word to each other. Jessie went to their bag to grab some clothes for the night. James watched her in deep thought. She could feel his eyes on her but never said anything. It was funny like that. They were only friends but yet they did things like that. Normal friends would walk in their room or simply get two rooms but not them. And surprisingly she wasn't embarrassed and neither was he.

When Jessie was done, she sat down next to him. She wiggled around the beat up bed to find comfort but no such luck. She finally decides to lie on her side facing her partner. He stared at her as if he was waiting for her to say something.

"What?" She looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Nothing it's just…" he trailed off looking in the darkness of the quite room.

"Huh?" The magenta hair girl questioned.

James sighed and spoke. "I was just thinking."

"About?"

"…I was thinking about us…"

A small smile appeared on her face along with a pink hue on her cheeks. When James noticed what he said and her, he began to blush a deep red.

"Ah I mean…uh, like about what are we going to do next in our lives. There's nothing tying us down now. We can finally be normal people. Get a job, a normal job."

"We can't. People will find out we were in Team Rocket and they don't hire criminals."

"I know…"

There was silence upon the duo. It seemed to be hours long until their scratch cat Pokémon interrupted with a load snored. They laughed at how noisy their friend was being.

"Maybe we should go to bed before he gets any louder." James began.

"Yeah I'm tired anyway"

Jessie yawned and moved around their rather uncomfortable bed. He did the same. James waited a few minutes before moving closer to his companion. When he thought she was asleep, he moved closer and hesitantly put his arm around her. She jumped at the sudden contact but then soon relaxed again. She felt a shiver go down her spine even though this was practically normal for them. He wrapped his arms around her slender body. She slightly blushed in the dimly lit light.

She enjoyed this, but never told him. Whenever she was in his arms, she felt safe as if nothing could ever hurt her. _Hmm… why do I feel this way anyway? He's only my best friend I shouldn't… but I do. Forget it! It will never happen! I just need to go to bed… _And with that she fell sound asleep.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day for them. What was going to happen? Will James consider leaving them to fix and patch up the Jezebel problem? And if so How will Jessie deal with it? What's Meowth going to do next? Will there friendships grow stronger or will it all be broken apart? Until next time, see ya!

How was it? Much better then my first version of it to say the least. This is the first chapter... I hope you like it! I would like some feedback please!


End file.
